idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tips, Tricks, and Help
= [Feel free to add any information & tips that can help!] = First Exile: 100 - 300 Mysteries -> aim for x10 (to x100+) as many Mysteries each exile. If you are making good progress, then it is often times more beneficial to continue. (Spend extra time now, to make the later parts easier) A guide with builds and strategy: http://www.kongregate.com/forums/727203-idle-wizard/topics/785424-guide-for-new-players Help & Tips Idle Wizard has a great sense of learn as you go and don't look back, which is great in the gaming perspective as you unlock and create a world the your own head of what everything means. But, as a gamer, it can get very intimidating when you don't know what to do nor how to do it. Luckily, there are some helpful tips that should help you: 1) There is a Tutorial! Found on the Help Page ("H") which gives a Secret Achievement, and has valuable information that you wanted to know. 2) The Settings ("C") has amazing things: - Shard Drop - turns off the Spell Shards (blue runes) that come off of the orb when clicked - Saving: There are two main types of saving, the Cloud and Export/Import. The Cloud saves information to your window, but is restricted to wifi & server connection. The Export gives you a strand of code, put it into a Notepad and save it. You can Import that information into the game to open up right where you left off (the game time stamps the information, so you will receive all the stuff that you missed while offline or sending the information to open the game on another computer, giving you ease of mind to experiment without worrying too much about losing all the progress that you've made. Export before going offline. - Hero Quotes can be turned off, especially when they can talk too much - Number Display can be hanged to Scientific Notation (eg: 1e10 is 10 Billion), Highly recommended - Floating Numbers allows you to physically see everything that is going on; Mana gained from clicking the orb, auto-clicking summons & pets influence, Critical click confirmation, as well as the handy ability to see how most Spell Shards are distributed, and Void mana gained per entity, as well as a few other cool tips. 3) Hovering over almost anything will give you a lot of information. If you have a question, Hover first. 4) Unlocking & Equipping - After you unlock something, equip it. Then you will only have to meet the level requirement to use it again, this works for both Classes and Pets. = (A good strategy is to play, and right before you Exile, equip any new pets that you unlocked during the run, it will save you time later when you actually want to use it.) = = Example: Prodigy requires: Level 30, 12 Hours of Gameplay (in one run), 300 Nexus, and 150 Upgrades, While being an Apprentice. After you complete and become the Prodigy, the next time you just have to be Level 30 as the Apprentice to use him again. = 5) Hotkeys! Almost everything has a hotkey, or shortcut to get around (All of which are found in the Help Menu "H") 6) "More" Information Boxes ' - ' '''More Statistics Page has so much valuable information: Mana collection, Void Entity duration (especially for combos), Clicking power, Class/Pet information, Run vs Overall info (how long the current run is, and how long you've played) - More Achievements Page has so much information on all Achievements, from: Achievement points, how to get it, which ones you have out of how many, and provides the mysterious Secret page. - Activated Upgrades shows all Upgrades that you've bought, and what they do. It is very helpful for determining math and how beneficial Golem will be. '''7) Attributes can be reset upon Each Exile for free, as long as you mark the box. The "Free Reset" for Attributes, found on the Attribute page, is for a one time use (mainly for changing your Attributes mid-run), but you can buy more within the Market ("M"). Also, don't freak out about the timer for the next attribute being completely outrageous as: The Timer changes depending on 1Previous timed Attributes, the 2Hero's Level, and the overall 3Mysteries earned. 8) Refreshing your page can fix a lot of technical issues, within; fixing the displays, updating numbers, as well as fixing some offline problems/errors, as well as updating the playfab server system & Kongregate chat. 9) Challenges are a great resource to the game, with many benefits and rewards. Most challenges can be completed right after you unlock them, though some challenges (especially those with timers) are easier done with more Mysteries & Attribute points. 10') Experiment!' = - Demigod100 // Aparthax*Almighty - =